A Favor
by lan1813
Summary: The curse has just been lifted in Storybrooke and Emma finds herself in need of a deal. Rumplestiltskin has no interest until he realizes that Emma is the only one who could possibly help him. Eventual M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Once Upon a Time_ or any of its characters.

Notes: This story takes place just as the curse is being lifted, but takes a much different turn than on the show.

Chapter One: The End is the just the Beginning

Mr. Gold sat in the inner office of his pawn store contemplating the blade which lay before him. Its curves were much like the unpredictable and sorrowful turns and twists which had brought him to this point. The light reflected off of his name, Rumplestiltskin, seeming to mock and laugh at him as he sat and waited. How much longer must he wait before that simple girl would break the curse and he would be free to find his son?

Yes, magic always extracts a price, but he had not expected having to stay still in a small town for 28 years while Baelfire existed in the same realm just outside his grasp. Somewhere. He could still remember that vast feeling of loss and regret as Baelfire was transported into this realm through the portal that had sprouted from a magic bean. How he had dug at the empty ground that had held so much possibility. Yet he'd given it up for what? Power?

The bell to the store brought him out of his melancholic thoughts and he rapidly sheathed the dagger, sticking it in the boot of his good leg. With the help of his cane he stood and crept forward to spy on his customer.

From behind the curtain dividing the two portions of his store, Gold could see Ruby searching through one of his wardrobes, which held many fine cloaks. He saw her pick up a bright red cloak with a dark red floral print. "What can I do for you today dearie?"

Ruby turned to face Gold and strode to where he stood behind the counter, cloak in hand. "Here," she said handing him some money, which was held together by a rubber band, "the rent for this month and the next."

"Ah, I guess Granny's is doing rather well as of late."

"As a matter of fact," Ruby began with a smirk on her face, "we are and I wouldn't be surprised if we buy you out soon enough."

"Hm, I wouldn't bet on that dearie… if I were a betting man."

Ruby rolled her eyes and began to leave the store.

"Were you going to pay for that?"

Ruby stopped and turned, "Pay for what?"

"The cloak in your hand."

Ruby glanced down at her hands in confusion. "Oh, right, I didn't even remember having grabbed it." She made to put it back down, but hesitated.

"It is a fine article of clothing. Those other cloaks have no personality, no fire, but that one matches you quite well." Ruby met Gold's expecting gaze and then glanced down at the gathered cloth in her grasp, unconsciously stroking the fabric.

"What do you think…dearie?"

"No. I don't think so. I've given you enough money today."

Gold only smirked in return and watched as Ruby hesitantly set the cloak back down and began to leave his store. Just as her hand touched the handle a golden pulse filled the air and Ruby felt as though she had been hit by a train. All of a sudden memories clamored in her head and it was making her spin. She gripped one of the glass cases next to her to steady herself. Through a curtain of hair she glared at Gold.

"Rumpletstilitskin," Red growled out from where she was hunched over.

Shock, an emotion rare for Gold, rippled across his face as he stared at Ruby. "What did you call me?" Gold managed to whisper.

"You heard me and now I will take back what's rightfully mine. Her eyes gleamed dangerously at Rumplestiltskin as she picked the cloak back up, and wrapped it around her slight frame.

"You better watch your back Stiltskin. If what I think has just happened then a lot of people other than myself are going to want to hunt you down."

Outwardly composed, but still inwardly shaking Gold replied, "Let them try." With those final words Red exited his shop. Once she was gone Gold sank into the chair behind the register.

_Did she do it? Did she figure out how to remove the curse and has it been removed?_ Gold had toyed with his customers previously, always offering them something from their past lives to see if they would remember. None ever had, but what if Ruby had remembered independently from anyone else. He would have to investigate more thoroughly before jumping to the conclusion that he wanted so badly. He hoped that the curse had been broken so that he could finally leave his own personal hell to search for his son.

...

As Emma's lips met with Henry's forehead a gold pulse filled the hospital room. Emma sat up, startled and her eyes widened in shock as Henry's eyes fluttered open.

"You did it Emma! You broke the curse, you really did it!" Henry, once a lifeless form in the hospital bed, sprang up and wrapped his arms around his mother.

Emma sat, frozen for a moment before embracing her son and wiping tears from her eyes. "Of course Henry, of course I did and I believe now. Everything you said. I am so sorry I didn't believe you before. I almost lost you."

"It's alright, I knew that you would get it and now you've saved everyone."

"Maybe, but most importantly, I've saved you."

Henry smiled at that and buried his face in his mother's hair. Just then Snow put a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma glanced up at who she now knew was—her mother.

"Emma," Snow whispered and Snow could feel the love that she felt for her new found daughter explode within her heart. She could finally remember her daughter and she could not have been prouder.

"You see she remembers! Everyone remembers," Henry exclaimed and pulled Snow down into a group hug.

Just outside of the glass partition, the Evil Queen watched the heartwarming display of family love and she could feel the jealousy burn at her soul. She strode into Henry's room.

"Although I am touched by this _heartwarming_ display I am sure that Henry is tired of being in this awful hospital room and I would like to take my son home with me now."

Emma let go of Henry and turned to face Regina. "There is no way I am letting you take Henry back to your evil lair, especially now that I know who you are. How you made Henry believe that he was crazy this entire time. Do you know the damage that you must of done to him?"

"Everything I told my son I did for his own good. I-"

"No everything you told him you did for your own good."

Regina crossed her arms and met Emma's glare with her own chilling smirk. "Ms. Swan, although you may have broken the curse on the people in this town do not forget that I raised the son that you abandoned." Emma opened her mouth to reply, but Regina began again, "Not only that, but also do not forget that I am the Queen and I am more powerful than you could ever imagine, so unless you want me to burn down this entire town then you will remove yourself from this room and let me take my son home."

Emma walked toward Regina until she was barely two inches from her face. "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"Wait!" Henry got up from where he was sitting on the bed and separated his mothers, "I'll go with you mom."

"Henry, what are you saying? There is no way I'm letting you go with her!"

"No, Emma, it's fine. She won't hurt me, but she might hurt everyone else if I don't go with her and that can't happen. Everyone just got their memories back and they need time."

Emma knelt down beside Henry and grabbed him close. "I will get you back," she whispered to him.

Henry grinned, "Of course you will Emma. You're the hero." Emma smiled in return.

"Touching, but I think we should be going now," Regina pulled Henry from Emma's arms and led him from the hospital room. Emma stared after them until they were down the hall and out of her sight.

Snow came up beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "It will be OK Emma, we'll figure out how to get him back."

"But how can we without putting everyone else in danger? Before, when I tried to take Henry out of this town, before I knew that the curse was real I wouldn't have cared, but now that I know who you are and who David is. I can't risk your lives. I know that Henry will be safe with her, but I am afraid of how she might influence him. I want him." Emma sank down on the hospital bed and buried her face in her hands.

"I know how we'll get him back, but I don't think you'll like it very much. I don't even like it much, but I don't see any other way if Regina has her powers back like she says she does."

"What is it?"

"Who is it would be the correct question."

"Who are you-"

"Rumplestiltskin."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.

Chapter 2: Searching for Gold

"What? Are you crazy? You want to go ask the one person perhaps stronger, and definitely creepier, than Regina for help?"

"He is stronger, and creepier, I will give you that, but he also craves deals. Emma, you and Stiltskin are the only people who have ever stood up to Regina in this realm. He may not be good, but for some reason we do share the same enemy and that is Regina. I am sure he would make us a deal."

"But what would he want?"

"That-well that we will just have to find out."

"Snow!"

Mary Margaret turned away from Emma and saw David Nolan standing in the doorway of the hospital room-her charming. "Charming!"

They ran toward one another and held each other in a long embrace. When they finally pulled apart, Snow looked into the eyes of her love, "You found me," she whispered.

"I will always find you," he replied and then bent down to capture her lips with his own.

"Hm, mm," Emma cleared her throat after their reunion began running a bit too long.

"Oh," Snow blushed, "sorry Emma." She pulled away from Charming, but kept one arm draped around his back, not willing to let him go.

"Emma," Charming openly stared at his daughter, "oh Emma you did it. I am so proud of you, my daughter."

"Um, thanks," Emma laughed nervously not quite sure how to respond to her—father.

Charming walked toward Emma and enveloped her in a strong embrace. Emma responded, but felt that she was all hugged and reunnioned out for the day. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"Well," Charming began, "where is Henry? Where's my Grandson? We all have a lot of catching up to do."

Emma and Snow met him with silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Regina," Snow faltered, "Regina took him with her."

"What? Well we have to get him back, we have to-"

"We already have a plan Charming. We can't just storm in there this time. Regina said that she has her powers back and while she may not hurt Henry, she will hurt everyone else if we try to take him away."

"I can handle Regina, all I need is my sword and then I can-"

"No," Emma stopped him, "no we already have a plan and while I don't necessarily like it, I am not going to put you or anyone else at risk—not after just finding you. Henry is my responsibility and I will do what it takes to get him back."

"What is your plan?"

"We're going to go to Gold and make a deal."

"Gold…? You mean Rumplestilitskin, but he is the worst evil. You cannot go to him. You cannot risk-"

"But I will risk it for Henry, and yes maybe he is evil, but for some reason I think that he will help Henry."

"Alright, but I am coming with you."

Snow nodded, "as will I. Whatever we do now we will do it as a family."

At the word family, Emma gave a nervous smile. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that word coming from Mary Margaret's mouth, but she hoped that she could get used to it.

"Alright, then let's do this."

The three of them strode out of the room and headed toward the pawn shop, but little did they know that it would be harder to track down the imp than previously expected.

...

Meanwhile, at the Storybrooke border stood a very nervous mouse. Or now a man, previously a mouse. Gus stood there feeling elated and freed. For the past 28 years he had fixed cars not realizing the life he had once had. Not that the life he had led before that was very glamorous either and he was tired of serving others.

_Once I cross this border my entire life will change,_ Gus thought, _I can finally start serving myself for a change_.

Gus took a deep breath and took one step out of Storybrooke. After feeling a hot sensation run through his body, Gus stepped back into Storybrooke no longer Gus.

_Huh, that was weird_, Billy thought, _why was I trying to leave Storybrooke_? Billy had an appointment to fix Granny's car that day and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

...

After a moment of reflection, Rumplestiltskin stood up and rushed (as fast as he could of course) out of the front door not even bothering to lock up his shop. What he saw in the street confirmed his greatest wishes.

Everyone around him was hugging one another and he heard names that he had not heard in a long time. There was Grumpy reunited with his drawf brethren and Granny shouted out to Red as she ran to give her a hug. Rumplestiltkin grinned, got in his car and began his journey out of Storybrooke.

As he drove, scenarios filled his head of reuniting with his son. He was not sure if he could ever rightfully apologize to his Bae, but he would certainly try. There was a long search ahead of him, but he was sure he would find his son for he had taken something from the queen a long time ago that would ensure that Bae would be found.

As he came closer to the border he saw something rather peculiar. Billy, or Gus as Stiltskin had always thought of him was walking back toward town as if in a daze. Stiltskin slowed his car down until he was close to Billy and rolled down his window.

Gus seemed startled to see Stiltskin, "G-gold," he stuttered out. "I thought that my loan payment wasn't due until next week."

"It's not. I was just out for a drive. What are you doing out here...Billy?"

"Well, I don't really know Mr. Gold. One minute I was at home and then I was out by the town border..."

For a moment all Stiltskin could do was stare at Gus and then it hit him. _The barrier. One cannot cross the barrier without forgetting._ Stiltskin began to laugh hysterically in despair, which seemed to frighten Billy even more.

"G-Gold?"

"Right Billy, well I guess I'll be seeing you sometime next week then. I just thought you could use a gentle reminder." With that Gold parked his car by the side of the rode and wandered deep into the forest.

...

Emma turned the knob to Gold's pawn shop and warily entered his domain. She had convinced Snow and Charming to wait outside because for some reason she thought he would be more willing to deal with her if she was by herself.

"Gold?" Emma called out to the empty space. Emma wandered to the back of his shop to find that no one was there. _That's weird, why would he leave his shop unlocked if he wasn't even here_?

"Emma!"

Emma turned when she heard Snow's voice in the shop and strode out to the main area to meet her.

"Snow! I thought I told you to wait outside."

"Stiltskin's car is gone Emma. He's not here."

"Damn it. Then were the hell is he?"

"Charming thinks he may have gone to the border to escape. Now that the curse is broken people must be able to leave."

"Good idea Snow. Let's find him."

Snow and Emma began to drive to the border of the town. Charming stayed behind in attempts to organize the town and in attempts to help those now lost because of their new memories.

"I wonder how far Gold's gone."

Snow thought for a moment. "Probably not far," she began, "after all the curse did just break, which wouldn't have given him very much time to drive anywhere far."

Emma nodded and they drove the rest of the way to the border in silence. It was a high strung silence and a trip that was in reality very short seemed to take an eternity.

It was lucky that Snow was there with her. Emma was so focused on the road and going after Gold that she would never have noticed the car parked off to the side.

"Wait. Emma wait! That's Stiltskin's car."

"Hm, maybe he had car trouble. Good, with that bum leg and on foot he must be close."

"I am sure I can track him."

Emma looked at Snow with a certain amount of surprise. "You've had experience tracking?"

"Of course. Mary Margaret may have slept in a house every night with food in a refrigerator, but Snow White did not always have that luxury." With that Snow walked over to Gold's car and began to examine the ground around it.

"There," she pointed. "His tracks don't lead out of town, but into the woods."

Emma looked at Snow with admiration, "Right, lead the way."

Breaking the curse hadn't worked. Rumplestiltskin was still stuck in Storybrooke, unable to leave for fear of forgetting the one person that had ever truly mattered to him and there was only one other thing that he could think of which could possibly work. He was going to the well to have what was once lost to him returned.

"Jesus. For a man with a cane Gold can certainly move pretty fast."

"Yes, but we're faster and these tracks are fresher. We are getting close."

...

Stiltskin finally reached his destination. He stared into the dark water below and hoped that his plan would work. He had tried before to drink the water from the well so that his son may return to him, but to no avail. Perhaps with the curse broken though, it would be different.

He hurriedly pulled the bucket up toward him and began to drink the water. He waited, but felt nothing. The air held nothing. There was nothing. There was still no magic in this world.

Gold sat by the foot of the well with his head in his hands and settled into despair. He had become what he never thought he would be again. He was a desperate soul.

Just then he heard a noise coming from his right. He composed his face and prepared for whoever would greet him.

"Hello, Gold, or should I say Rumplestiltskin."


End file.
